


Halloween in Gotham.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Superbat One shot series [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when a Breach from an earth that was suppost to have been wiped out during crisis opens and the Evermoist members walk in and the very same women come out of it only their not the Evermoist members their friends know them to be.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Superbat One shot series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Halloween in Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Superbat one shot. I hope you all enjoy it. And i really do hope that the summary made some sense.

(Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's looking over a case file looking through it. Over the last couple of days they've had a number a calls out to business that have 

been broken into and a number of people who have said that they saw a Breach open and saw four women come out of it Mark found that weird given how during the last 

crisis the Multi-verse was destroyed by the Anti-wave Matter. And with the sudden attitude change of the Evermoist members has Mark worried including Kate and her 

family and not to mention the girlfriends of the three out of the four members who saw their attitude changes the minute they saw them and brushed past them after 

that in counter with them Beca and went told Mark he looked at her and then looked off not sure of what to say to her and until the break in's started up and with no 

one having heard from Batwoman in weeks that only left Gotham with the GCPD and the Crows to which doesn't Mark very happy given how happy Jacob's been with the Bat 

gone. But Mark didn't care he was going to find away to bring the Bat back weather he liked it or not. As he stands there looking over the case file he hears an alert 

on the computer and goes over to it as he gets there he looks at it and sees where it is and quickly calls Sophie. Who answers on the first ring.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: We've got another break in.

(She looks at Julia annoyed.)

Sophie: Where?  
Mark: Ares!  
Sophie: Santino's club?  
Mark: The very same.  
Sophie: Meet us over there.  
Mark: Got it.

(Then he hangs up with her and rushes off to go and meet them over at Santino's soon to be open club. Later Mark pulls up outside of Santino's club as he gets there he 

stops his truck and puts it into park once it's in park he shuts it off then gets out of it and walks over to them as he closes the door on it.)

Mark: You two ready?  
Julia: Yeah.

(They walk of walk off towards the club as they get there they walk up to the door and Mark opens the door as they quickly draw their weapons and look in different 

directions when they don't see anyone Mark looks outside but doesn't see anything as they continue on into the building and head down into the club it's self as they 

get there they walk in and look around as their looking round they come up to someone on the floor and Mark rushes over to them as he gets to them he feels for pulse 

and turns them over.)

Mark: Reagan!

(Sophie and Julia walk up to him and look around the room as Mark taps her face getting her to start coming around.)

Mark: Hey hey Reagan can you hear me?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(As she opens her eyes she looks at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Reagan: I was behind the bar getting things ready for tomorrow nights grand opening and i saw them.  
Mark: Them?  
Reagan: Evermoist!

(Mark looks at her and then to both Sophie and Julia.)

Julia: They say anything?  
Reagan: One of them said hi. And when i told them we weren't open yet.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: They got angry and one of them hit me on the back of the head.  
Julia: Now their starting to angry.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Julia: Happy Halloween.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I've seen crazier things happen on Halloween and no i'm not saying.

(They laugh at him as he helps Reagan up and walks her over to the counter once she's there he sits her down and walks around the counter to get her some ice for her 

head once he has it he walks back over to her and hands it to her and she takes it from him.)

Reagan: Thanks. You know.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: None of this would of happened had the Crows not chased Batwoman away.

(Both Sophie and Julia look at her not sure of what to say.)

Sophie: Ouch.  
Mark: She's mad and i can't say that i blame her.  
Sophie: Look he's under a lot of stress.  
Mark: We all are Sophie. And these Evermoist look a likes aren't helping any. In my opinion the person who should be blamed for Alice getting out should be the man who 

put her in there in the first place. Or gave up on her.

Sophie: Okay going after the commander isn't going to change how he feels about the Bat.  
Mark: My point is. Kate was able to get over her hatred of Batman.  
Sophie: Okay.  
Mark: Why the hell can't he?

(She looks at him and then looks off knowing he's just as annoyed with the Commander as her and Julia are. Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is 

seeing who it is he answers it.)

Mark: Luke!  
Luke: Yeah Mark we've got one hell of a breach in the Batcave.  
Mark: What you talking about?  
Luke: Someone stole the suit.  
Mark: What?  
Luke: Someone stole the Bat suit.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed.)

Mark: Luke!  
Luke: I know i know. I tried to get here as fast as i could.  
Mark: Stay there i'm on the way.  
Luke: Okay.

(Mark hangs up and looks at Julia who walks over to him.)

Julia: What's wrong?  
Mark: Someone broke into the Batcave and took off with the Bat suit.  
Julia: Oh god. Let's go.

(They rush off to go and see what the hell happened over at Kate's building. In the Crows SUV Julia's telling Sophie who looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Sophie: What the hell?  
Julia: I don't know. But if we don't find that suit and it gets into the wrong hands.  
Sophie: I know. This is turning out to be one hell of a Halloween.  
Julia: Only the crazy's come out at Halloween.

(She looks at her and laughs as they continue onto Kane Tower which Kate renamed before she left and since it's been five months since both Kate and Batwoman 

disappeared all of Gotham ever wondered if they'd ever see her again and if she is back it's not going to make Jacob Kane happy. Later over at Kane Tower Mark rushes 

into Kate's office only to find someone there waiting for them as they get there they all quickly pull their weapons and she turns around and looks at them smiling.)

Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: Hello!

(She stands up and walks over to her ex who quickly pulls her into a hug then pulls away from her.)

Mark: When did you?  
Kate: Just now. 

(Then Luke rushes out of the Batcave and sees Kate there.)

Luke: Kate!

(She looks at him.)

Kate: Hi.  
Luke: Oh thank god.

(He walks over to her and hugs her which makes her laugh along with Mark and Julia.)

Mark: Down Luke.

(He pulls away from her and fixes his suit.)

Kate: What's going on? It's crazy out there.  
Mark: Yeah. Since Batwoman disappeared.  
Sophie: Things here have gotten crazy again and of course your dad isn't much help.  
Kate: Why?  
Luke: Ever since Batwoman left he's been celebrating.

(Kate looks at them and then looks off.)

Kate: How nice.  
Mark: Yeah no so much.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: There's been some break in's and well.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: There were some witnesses who mentioned something about a Breach opening up and seeing four women walk into it and four other's walking out of it.  
Kate: Four women?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Evermoist!

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Kate: A breach?  
Mark: Yeah. That also has me worried because since.  
Kate: Yeah. The Multi-verse was wiped out.  
Julia: So how the hell are their still breaches opening up?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Kate: You call Kara?  
Mark: I did. She said they'd look into it. A couple of days ago she called back and told me that she had called both Barry and Oliver telling them what happened?  
Kate: And?  
Mark: Their even at a loss about why there's a breach opening when all of the Multi-verse was destroyed when the wave hit.

(She looks at him and then nods her head at him.)

Kate: And why did you rush out of the Batcave so fast?  
Luke: Someone stole your suit.  
Kate: What?  
Luke: I got a warning while i was at home of someone breaking into the cave and then when i got here the suit was gone.  
Mark: You have camera's around the building?  
Luke: Yeah. I even have them in here.

(Mark looks up and walks over to Kate's computer and brings it up as he's looking over the security footage he gets Kate's attention and she walks around the desk and 

looks at the video from earlier.)

Mark: Okay so it's only one person.  
Kate: Yeah. But why the hell would they come into the building?  
Mark: Same reason you did.  
Kate: That was two years ago and that was because i was looking for someone who decided she wanted to be kidnapped.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: That's nice.  
Mark: Should we bring up your mess up?  
Kate: Yeah no.

(He laughs at her as they continue to watch as the person walks into the building and head up to Kate's office seeing who it is Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: Who the hell is that?  
Mark: That's a very good question. Because it's not any of the Evermoist members.  
Kate: Damn it.  
Mark: Kate she knew where to go in order to get to the elevator.  
Kate: I looked all around this office and i noticed the pearl neckless.  
Mark: It was Bruce's mom's right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: On your dad or mom's side.  
Kate: My dad's.  
Mark: I feel bad for Bruce than.

(She looks at him as Julia and Sophie are trying to keep from laughing as Kate smacks her friend in the head.)

Mark: Sorry.

(Then Sophie's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it's from seeing the number she answers it.)

Sophie: Agent Moore.  
Jacob: Where are you?  
Sophie: Kate's office why?  
Jacob: We got Batwoman.

(Sophie falls silent and then looks at Kate whose still got her eyes clued to the computer screen along with Mark.)

Sophie: Understood sir we're on the way.  
Jacob: Are right.

(Then he hangs up as turns and looks at her. Back over at Kate's office she looks up at them.)

Kate: What?  
Sophie: Your dad just arrested someone he believes to be Batwoman.  
Kate: Oh god. Mark!  
Mark: On it.

(They all rush from her office as he's walking out he calls Oliver and Barry who then call Kara and the Legends. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Mark Sophie and Julia 

rush into the building and head down towards their interrogation rooms as they get there they walk up to him and points them into the room Mark opens the door and looks 

into it to see someone in the suit.)

Sophie: Where'd you find her?  
Jacob: She was trying break into a hardware store.  
Mark: Why the hell would she of been trying to break into a Hardware store.  
Jacob: Why you think?  
Mark: So your saying someone whose been trying to help keep the city Gotham safe was trying to break into Hardware store to what? Look for a to get nailed.

(Sophie looks at him and then to Julia whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Sophie: Talk about away to keep from getting screwed.

(Mark looks at her and then she looks off.)

Jacob: Can you think of a reason.  
Mark: Yeah. The Bat suit was stolen from the real Batwoman.

(He looks at him and then to Sophie and Julia who nod their heads at him.)

Jacob: Why would they steal the Bat suit?  
Mark: Maybe to try and prove to the Crows leader that Batwoman really is what he keeps claming she is.

(He looks at him and can tell Mark's annoyed with him.)

Sophie: You know who it is?  
Jacob: No. everytime we try and get close to take the mask off she tries to bite one of us.

(Mark knowing what's going on walks in and has Jacob follow after him as they walk into the room Mark walks up behind them and grabs her from behind and the agent that 

followed them in quickly rushes over and takes the mask off showing them who it is Jacob sees who it is looks at Mark let's her go and then turns to see who it is.)

Mark: Well it's nice to know it's not Kate.

(He looks at him and then to the woman in the chair looking at him all smug.)

Jacob: Who the hell is that?  
Mark: No idea. But it's not Someone i know or like for that matter.

(She looks at him and then looks off. As Barry rushes into the room along with Oliver and Kara which gets Mark to turn and look at them.)

Barry: We know who that is.  
Mark: Who?  
Barry: Apparently the Anti-wave didn't wipe out all of the earths in the multi-verse.  
Mark: Which one wasn't wiped out?  
Oliver: Earth 40.

(He looks at him and then back at the woman in the chair.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: What's your name?  
Woman: Calamity why?  
Mark: Do you guys have the Bellas on your earth?  
Earth 40 Calamity: Who?

(He looks at her and than looks at his friends. As they walk out of the room and close the door.)

Kara: What?  
Mark: That would explain why when the Bellas saw them they just looked at them funny. And walked by them.  
Oliver: Because they don't have the Bellas on their earth.  
Mark: No.  
Barry: But why start breaking into local businesses?  
Mark: I don't know. I wouldn't even know how to answer that one.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Was she the only one you guys found?  
Jacob: Yeah. What does this have to do with the suit?  
Mark: That's a very good question.

(They walk back in to the room and start talking to her as she's telling what happened to her and her bandmates Mark's listening to her and looks over at Kara every 

now and than because he can tell she's doing the samething after she tells them everything Mark looks at Oliver who looks just as surprised as everyone else.)

Mark: So why'd you break into my friends building and steal the suit?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Earth 40 Calamity: I thought it was really cool.  
Mark: Oh it is. And just to let you know.

(She looks at him.)

Earth 40 Calamity: What?  
Mark: She wants her suit back.

(She looks at him and then down to the suit.)

Earth 40 Calamity: Tell her to name the time and place.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he looks back at Oliver and Barry who are trying to keep from laughing along with Kara then he looks at her again.)

Mark: I'm sure she'd take you up on that. But the thing is.  
Earth 40 Calamity: Or maybe you can help me out of it.

(He looks at her and then looks off trying to keep from blushing and knowing this is wrong.)

Mark: As tempting as that is. I'm spoken for.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I'm married.

(She nods her head at him.)

Earth 40 Calamity: Oh to who?  
Mark: Our earth's Veracity.

(She laughs at him.)

Earth 40 Calamity: She's a lucky woman.  
Mark: I like to think it goes both ways.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I'll bring you some cloths and get the suit back it's owner.  
Earth 40 Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He turns and walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door as he closes it he looks off down the hallway as Oliver Barry and Kara walk out of the room 

laughing.)

Mark: Never mention this to Beca understood.  
Barry: I make no promises.  
Mark: or to my wife when we get her back. I don't care if you are the Flash Allen you tell i'll hurt you.

(He nods his head at him.)

Oliver: Nothing like being hit on by another earth's version of your bestfriends girlfriend.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Now what?  
Mark: I have no idea i really don't.

(He walks off as they start laughing at him.)

Mark: Shut up.

(They continue to laugh at him.)

Mark: I hate Halloween.

(They continue to laugh at him. Later back over at Kane Tower Mark walks into Kate's office and puts the bag with her suit in it down.)

Kate: It all here?  
Mark: Mask included.  
Kate: Why'd she take it?  
Mark: In her words. It was cool.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Okay than.  
Luke: So what's going to happen to her?  
Mark: Barry has Cisco trying to find away to open up another breach so that her and her bandmates can go back to their earth.  
Kate: It's still weird knowing that the wave missed one earth.  
Mark: Yeah. It is.  
Luke: So we hear you got hit on by Calamity's double from that earth.  
Mark: Kara!  
Kara: It slipped.  
Mark: No it didn't.  
Kara: Okay so it didn't. She's my girlfriend it's very hard to lie to her.  
Mark: Wait what?  
Kate: Me and Kara actually ran off to Mideville and hid out there for awhile.  
Mark: Six months is a long while there Kate.  
Kate: I-I-I know that. I just wanted to get away from the suit for awhile and well get away from my dad.   
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: And to be honest i thought if i got away.  
Mark: Kate Gotham might still have a the GCPD and the Crows. But they still need you.  
Kate: I know that. Which is why i came back.   
Mark: Okay.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Luke: Have you been with her the whole six months?  
Kara: No. I had to go back National City at some point.  
Mark: And Eliza was okay with her staying there?  
Kara: Eliza's out of the country right now.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Kate: I had the house to myself. And when i didn't we talked about a lot of things and did things.  
Mark: Okay. I didn't need to hear that. Because well eww.

(They start laughing than clam down as Mark looks at Kate.)

Mark: Um well than.  
Kate: Mary's throwing a Halloween party at my bar isn't she?  
Mark: No. It's being done at the Penthouse.

(She laughs at him. Then Kara hears something which gets Mark and Kate's attention.)

Mark: Kara!  
Kara: I hear something downtown.

(They both rush from her office as Luke rushes the suit back down to the Bat Cave. Out on the streets of Gotham downtown Kate and Mark walk up to a breach that has yet 

again open up.)

Kate: What the hell?  
Mark: I don't know.

(Then they see the four women who had walked through the breach a few days earlier and walk up to it.)

Mark: Hey.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: Stay safe.

(They nod their heads at him as they go to walk off but one of them turns and looks at him.)

Earth 40 Serenity: Quick question.  
Mark: Okay.  
Earth 40 Serenity: The Bellas good looking?  
Mark: That's them back there.

(They look over at them and nod their heads.)

Earth 40 Calamity: They are hot.  
Mark: They are. Now if i were you four.

(They nod their heads and turn to walk off towards the breach as they walk in the four women they know walk out of it and look around the area a little dazed.)

Charity: Okay what the hell just happened?  
Calamity: I have no idea.

(Beca hearing her voice looks over at her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks at her and smiles at her as she walks over to and Beca runs up to her as she gets to she quickly pulls her into a hug getting her to smile at her. As their 

hugging Mark looks at Kate and laughs.)

Kate: It's them right?  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then he sees Veracity walking over to them and walks up to her as he gets to her he hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: Oh god you have no idea how good it feels to see you again.  
Veracity: You too.

(He pulls away from her as she smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Ow.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: It's been a weird couple of days that's for sure.  
Veracity: Oh i'm sure.

(He hugs her again getting her to smile at him again. Over by Beca and Calamity.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah. It a little weirded out but good.   
Beca: Oh okay.  
Calamity: Well to be honest.  
Beca: What?  
Calamity: It felt weird being on that earth and not seeing you.

(Beca smiles at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Yeah i know the feeling. We saw them they looked like you guys but they weren't. They looked at us like they didn't even know us.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Yeah. I'm just glad you're back.  
Calamity: So am i.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she hugs her again.)

Beca: Just do me a favor.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Don't do that again.

(She pulls away from her laughing.)

Calamity: I won't.  
Beca: Okay.  
Calamity: You act like you believe me?  
Beca: There a reason i shouldn't.  
Calamity: Maybe.

(She laughs at her getting her to hit her.)

Calamity: Ow.  
Beca: Stop being so mean.  
Calamity: I can't do that.  
Beca: Why not.  
Calamity: It's not in my nature.

(Beca looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: You're definitely the Calamity i fell in love with.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again as their kissing Mark looks over at them and laughs.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: Earth 40's version of her flirted with me.

(Veracity looks at him and then over to Calamity.)

Veracity: Uh okay than. Not how i ever would of pictured my bestfriend.  
Mark: Yeah she stole Kate's suit and then tried to break into a hardware store.

(She looks at him and then to Kate who has her hands up.)

Kate: I think Sophie said something along the lines of her wanting to get screwed.

(Veracity looks at her husband and sister who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: You sick are so wrong.  
Mark: We know. But you know what?  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I love you.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kiss continues Kara walks up Kate and wraps her arms around her waste getting her to smile at 

her Over by Serenity and Emily their talking and joking around along with Cynthia and Charity as their talking talking she say's something that gets Emily to push her 

but makes the other Bellas laugh at them.)

Emily: Oh my god you sick minded bastards.

(They continue to laugh at her face.)

Emily: Calamity!

(She pulls away from Beca and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Emily: Their being mean.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Did you really think we'd change all that much?  
Emily: Well no. But i was hoping.

(She laughs at her as Beca kisses her girlfriend again getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah. So damn much.

(Beca smiles at her.)

Mark: I'd say that Evermoist is officially back.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Later that night over at the Penthouse everyone is there for Mary's Halloween party as their all sitting around talking and joking around Barry's phone goes off and 

he goes to answer it as he walks off he answers it.)

Barry: Hey. What's up?  
Cisco: Me and Caitlin have been going over the whole space between us and where Earth 40 would be.  
Barry: Okay.  
Caitlin: Barry Earth 40 is no longer on the map of Earths.  
Barry: What?  
Cisco: Earth 40 is no longer there. And we've been looking for the last two hours.

(He turns and looks at Mark with his wife along with the other Evermoist members.)

Barry: So if Earth 40 is no longer there.  
Cisco: Yeah.  
Barry: Where the hell were the Evermoist members at?  
Caitlin: And where the hell did that earth come from if the Multi-Verse was wiped out.  
Barry: That is a very good question.   
Cisco: And i have a feeling that will be one question that never gets answered.  
Barry: No it won't be. Well thanks for letting me know.  
Cisco: You bet.

(Then he hangs up with him as Mark walks up to him.)

Mark: You are right?

(Barry looks at him looks at him still confused.)

Barry: Actually not really.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: What you mean?  
Barry: Cisco and Caitlin have been looking into how a breach from earth 40 opened.  
Mark: Okay.  
Barry: Mark Earth 40 is no longer out there.

(Mark looks at him and then looks back at his wife and her bandmates.)

Mark: What?  
Barry: Those were my words.  
Mark: Okay. So if Earth 40 is no longer around.  
Barry: What?  
Mark: Where the hell was my wife and her bandmates for the last two to three days?  
Barry: No idea. 

(Mark looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: So we got a visit from four women on an earth that no longer exist.  
Barry: Pretty much.

(Mark laughs again.)

Barry: What?

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Happy Halloween Barry.

(He walks off as Barry looks at him and realize's what he mean't and starts laughing.)

Barry: Only in Gotham.

(He walks back over to his friends to spend the rest of the party with them. Through out the night everyone Mary invited for the party had arrived and they spent time 

with her and Jacob even though he didn't know about the part couldn't be to upset with Mary given how how for six months Kate was gone along with Batwoman and it 

doesn't really take a genius to figure that the woman behind the mask was his daughter and the minute he figured it out he laughed to himself then went home where 

everyone was there waiting for him. After getting home he joined in on the party got to know Kate's friends and got know her girlfriend who he could tell makes her 

very happy. And couldn't ask for anything better than the woman who she's with seeing Kara kiss Kate's head she looks at her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kara: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm good.

(She smiles at her as they go back to talking with their friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that Halloween on shot because yes i know Kate and Kara weren't in it much. But i promise in future Superbat one shots they will be. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it and that twist at the end.


End file.
